


Why Dimension hopping should be left to Dr Who

by Lokia



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokia/pseuds/Lokia
Summary: Suddenly ending up as a nine-year-old Luna Lovegood wasn't anything I would have wanted to happen to me.The universe had other ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First things First:  
> -English is Not my native language and I'm always open for corrections etc.
> 
> -This is the First work I post on this site and I am still figuring things out.
> 
> -I obviously don't own Harry Potter

If I had known I would end up nearly 30 years in the past in some kind of magical parallel universe, I would have looked up how the stock market looked back then. I would have been way better informed than “Apple and Microsoft hit it really big and then there will be this thing called ´Facebook´”.  
Maybe that is a weird thing to focus on, but honestly, who hasn’t thought that if they had known just one small detail like the right numbers for the lottery or something else, that they would be rich. And happy…maybe…hopefully. Something close to happiness anyway.

But back to the reason why I’m focused on things that happened even before I was originally born in my universe/ dimension/ whatever:

The date is the 30th of March 1990, the place is somewhere in the English Countryside and Pandora Lovegood had just blown herself up. Well, her and her daughter Luna, who I guess I kind of am now.

Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real chapter I guess, have fun ^^

I had no idea how I got to be here, still don’t to be honest.  
I couldn’t remember doing anything more exciting than going to bed and then suddenly waking up aching all over in a strange place, where some woman in robes of all things waves some stick over me, muttering Latin gibberish.

“Oh thank Merlin; we were starting to worry about you dear.”

I blinked slowly, trying to make sense of this strange, obviously British woman. Nothing immediately came to mind. I looked around, looking for something to help me make sense of the situation.

The room we were in was round, made of some kind of stone brick work and looked like somebody had tried to set it on fire. There were scorch marks all over the walls, the floor and the ceiling; different kinds of debris looked like they had been pushed towards the walls. To my left and slightly behind me were some stairs that lead up. I couldn’t see further than the first three or four steps. I was probed against something that could have been a wooden table once.

The women who had so far been standing, was now crouching down right in front of me. She didn’t seem that tall or imposing, but even crouching like that I had to look up to make eye contact.

Don’t get me wrong, I wasn’t an extraordinary tall woman but 5´7” has never before felt this tiny. I looked down at myself and realized for the first time that there had to be way more going on than some freaky kidnapping scheme by crazy cultist gone wrong.

Waking up in a strange place with strange people may be weird, undesirable, and scary or whatever but theoretical speaking, that could happen to pretty much everyone. Waking up with a body that was definitely not the one I last remember occupying is more in the realm of Sci-Fi and Fantasy.

I tried to stay calm, took a deep breath and started trying to cough up a lung by the feeling of it.

My throat was as dry as a desert and my body seemed to have decided to get rid of anything I might have breathed in in the last however long. Coughing hurt and not being able to stop coughing hurt even more. I started leaning forward, one hand on my breast and the other on the floor next to my legs.

Suddenly my teary eyed vision was filled with a glass of what appeared to be water. I just grabbed it and started drinking; spilling at least as much of the blessedly cool liquid all over myself as I managed to get into my mouth.

After having regained my breath and being able to focus on more than just not suffocating, I zeroed in on the only other person in the room who was looking at me with an expression that screamed “motherly concern”.

She didn’t look like somebody who was out to hurt me, but the best of those people never do. That’s how they get you to trust them and then they can kill you in some horrible ritualistic way to satisfy their sadistic urges…

I might have some trust issues with strangers, so sue me; I say better safe than sorry. Also I was pretty scared and still hurting all over, totally justified thinking in my opinion.

“Luna, dear, I know you must be pretty scared and what you witnessed, nobody should have to ever see. Your Daddy’s going to be back soon and maybe…” she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders and looking around helplessly.

Now I knew that this lady had to be full of shit. My name definitely wasn’t Luna and my Dad had been dead for close to six years, not coming back anytime soon.

I hoped she hadn’t meant that as some kind of euphemism for killing me, like becoming `One` with the Force or Meeting your Maker or something like that. I tried to subtly check my surroundings again for anything to use as a weapon against this women should she suddenly decide to go after me. Nothing looked promising and being backed up against a solid slap of wood with maybe a foot distance between us certainly didn’t help matters.

Maybe I wasn’t has subtle as I had hoped to be, but she seemed to realize that I was very uncomfortable with her so close in my personal space. She wrung her hands around this long piece of wood she was carrying around and managed to look even more out of her depth than I felt, a kind of impressing feat to pull off.

She backed up a bit, standing up and turned to look over her shoulder, than she waved the stick again, mumbling something I couldn’t make out and suddenly there were to two comfortable looking armchairs.

One moment there was just a bit of dirty and mostly empty space, then “poof” armchairs.

I’m pretty sure my heart just stopped there for a second. I looked from the women, no witch who was gesticulating towards the suddenly appearing furniture in some form of invitation to take a seat, to the stick…well wand she was holding and back again.

There is this weird feeling between laughing and crying, where it could go either way. I just skipped straight ahead and started doing both. Somewhere between sobbing and laughing, barely able to see through the tears that I couldn’t and didn’t want to stop, I saw the witch seemingly reaching a new level of panic.

But I just didn’t care. Because I definitely wasn’t anywhere close to home anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas, mistakes anything to share?


End file.
